


By South Cadbury...

by Cookie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie/pseuds/Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys loves the legend and the tales about the hillfort that towers above his home. When the archaeologists arrive, his settled life is disturbed and he is forced to reconsider everything he thought he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By South Cadbury...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/gifts).



> Dear Gilli_ann - I was immediately taken by your prompt about the archaeological dig. It reminded me of South Cadbury, where the archaeologist used the 'is this Camelot' card with the media and possibly lived to regret it! I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful holiday season.
> 
> Thanks to N for the beta - any mistakes remaining are all my fault!

 

Merlin paused at the top of the hill to catch his breath, taking the time to gaze out at a view he knew would never bore him. He could never tire of looking over the land his family had owned for uncounted generations, feeling the pride and an undeniable pull to the land. It was a pull he felt more keenly when he stood on the green sward in the interior of the old hillfort. It had loomed over him, literally and figuratively, his whole life.

The clouds were gathering in the west, tinted slightly by the colour of the midsummer sun as it began its descent towards the horizon. A breeze shifted his hair, bringing the scent of honeysuckle from the hedgerows surrounding the fields on the slope of the hill. Lights were beginning to glimmer in the manor down below, the home he loved, the house so old, some believed the stones had been taken from the ancient castle legends said once stood here.

A shiver ran down his spine and he was struck by the sudden sensation of being watched. He shrugged it away and turned to walk his well-known path across the green to the track that would lead him home.

He frowned. A man stood on one of the ramparts. That wasn’t odd in itself, the footpaths were public and Merlin ensured they were maintained for easy access as there were several popular walks in the area. He didn’t normally see people wearing cloaks, though. The man turned as he approached and a wave of something almost like recognition washed over Merlin.

The man was blond, young and strong, and was dressed in a manner not seen for over a thousand years. His gloved hand rested on the pommel of a sword sheathed in fine leather. The cloak seemed to swirl around his legs, catching a breeze Merlin couldn't feel.

He tipped his head and quirked a half-smile, a slightly mocking smile and said, “Merlin.” in a tone of such fondness it robbed Merlin of the little breath he had left.

Just then the lowering sun cut through the clouds and cast a beam of bright light. Merlin blinked and squinted until his vision adjusted.

There was no-one there.

 

**

 

The evening was well-advanced by the time he entered the manor, the midsummer sun edging further towards the horizon but still not set and he shook off the strange sense of unease and put the odd incident down to a trick of the light and his own imagination.   A soothing hour with a pre-dinner whiskey and the estate accounts would improve matters, he decided, and headed to the study.

It was well over the hour before Merlin slipped off his glasses and squeezed his eyes shut. When he blinked them open again he stared at the screen and ran his eyes down the columns of figures. Frowning, he pulled up another document, peered at it and then smiled. He returned to the previous spreadsheet, adjusted a figure and then grinned in triumph as the bottom line updated. A breeze ruffled his hair and he frowned in the direction of the window. He would have to check if he’d left it open, though he thought the heavy velvet curtains would have kept any draft at bay.

“Merlin!” His mother’s voice cut through his abstraction and when he glanced at the time in the corner of the screen he winced.

“I’ll be right there,” he called back. He saved the document and shut down before glancing around the study. The room was made cozy by the flickering fire in the grate, a requirement even in midsummer as the thick stone walls kept the room cool. He moved from the big partners’ desk and placed the guard in front of it before leaving, forgetting all about the breeze.   He crossed the hall, his shoes squeaking a little on the marble, and made his way into the dining room.

“Merlin,” his mother admonished him. “Poor Alice has been waiting to serve dinner for fifteen minutes.”

He bussed her cheek as he took his seat and smiled at the woman bustling around at the sideboard. “Sorry, Alice.”

"Don’t you be worrying, Master Merlin. I could see you were working.”

“I managed to get all the figures to balance, so we can hand everything over to the auditor tomorrow. Should be a clean bill of health and a good profit this year, too.

“That’s good, dear,”

Hunith and Alice both beamed at him and he was pleased, he really was, he just couldn’t understand why he felt as if there was a hollow at the core of him. He concentrated on his food, not listening to the conversation going on around him.

He had inherited an estate and a title, taking up the reins of a task he’d been born to in a place that he loved, but something was missing and he just wished he had some idea what that might be. For some reason the encounter on the hilltop refused to be ignored, leaving him unsettled.

“So what do you think about the archaeologists?”

Hunith’s voice interrupted the depressing downward spiral of his thoughts.

“Archaeologists?”

“I told you Professor Pendragon had asked to do some exploratory work on the hillfort. They’re arriving on Monday for three weeks.

Merlin frowned, not too sure he was happy about the disruption at all, never mind the fact they would be digging on the hillfort.

“It’s an important site, dear,” Hunith said, and there was a hint of steel in her voice. He may be the lord of this manor, but there was no doubt he still ceded power to his mother.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “I know,” he acknowledged, and was relieved when she let the subject drop.

 

**

 

There was no mistaking the moment the archaeological team arrived and Merlin watched from the vantage point of his bedroom window as a couple of ancient landrovers wound their way past the manor house and up the unmade track before rattling to a halt. In the next moment, figures piled out and into the landscape, with a hubbub of cheerful noise as they began to unload their equipment. Dear God, wondered Merlin, how did they fit all that and the people inside two vehicles. He sighed and briefly shut his eyes. For the past few nights he’d slept badly, plagued by undefined nightmares. Not much remained by morning, other than an impression of great loss, of golden hair and someone calling his name. Merlin pushed the last uneasy remnants of the dream from him, and got ready for the day. He needed to take a walk up the hill and ensure he knew what these strangers intended, and to make sure they knew just who was in charge. A burst of laughter caught his attention and as he glanced out of the window he was arrested, frozen, enthralled, by the sudden sheen cast when sunlight met golden hair.

For a moment he felt as if he was trapped in another dream, the sense of loss rising up to swamp him and angrily he shook it off, taking a deep breath and resolutely refusing to pay any more attention to the new arrivals. As he turned, his elbow caught the mug of tea poised on the edge of the desk. He never realised his reaction time was so good, he thought, an ignored the odd way the mug seemed to waver when he threw his hand out towards it, catching it before it could fall.

 

**

_Deep beneath the fort, in a cavern no archaeologist would ever find, a crystal sparked and shimmered, and the earth shivered in anticipation._

 

**

 

In the end, Merlin didn’t have to take his walk, as a knock at the door was followed almost immediately by Gaius ushering in a tall man and a slight blonde woman. Together they made a handsome couple and at first sight she seemed considerably younger, but as they approached, Merlin could see fine lines around her eyes and silver mixed with the gold in her hair.

The man released her hand as they approached and Merlin accepted the hearty handshake.

“Lord Emrys, a pleasure to meet you. We wanted to thank you personally for allowing us access to the hillfort. I’m Professor Uther Pendragon, Camelot University and this is Professor Ygraine Dubois. Ygraine is a Celtic specialist.”

Ygraine held her hand out, “My husband is generous – I have an interest in that period, but I really wouldn’t call myself a specialist.”

Uther looked as if he was about to argue, but a glance from Ygraine had him shrugging and smiling a little bashfully.

Despite a lingering unease, Merlin couldn’t help but be charmed by them, their love for one another was almost visible, shimmering in the air between them. He smiled in his turn.

“I think it’s my mother you really have to thank for the access, but it’s good to meet you both. Why don’t we find my mother? You’ll take coffee with us, I hope?”

Merlin led the way out and towards the morning room where his mother always dealt with her correspondence, grinning at Alice as she appeared as if by magic, the coffee tray in her hands. He knew better than to try and take it from her, but opened the door for their guests and ushered Alice in, too.

**

 

It was a pleasant hour. The Pendragons were an engaging couple, chatting about their lives and their children happily, apparently unaware that Hunith was gently grilling them. Merlin hid his amusement and took his part in the conversation.

“My son has even joined us for the fortnight,” Uther said, and Merlin felt the same sudden uneasiness he’d been experiencing over the past few days.

“How lovely,” Hunith cast a swift glance in Merlin’s direction. “You must join us for dinner one evening.”

Merlin caught the look that passed between Hunith and Ygraine. Oh, good lord, he thought to himself. It must be a mother thing, he decided, because somehow, without any overt mention of the sexuality of the two men involved, they still seemed to have identified a match-making opportunity.

 

**

 

Merlin managed to put the Pendragons and their activities from his mind for much of the day, burying himself in the work of the estate, and taking himself on visits to some of the tenant farmers on the other side of the vast area of land that had been in the Emrys’ hands for long centuries. He didn’t often think of the past, it was just the bedrock on which he lived his life and he accepted it, as his leadership was accepted by the people of the villages and farms within his purview. Sometimes, he was struck that in the 21st century, this was rather unusual as so many of the great estates had been broken up, fortunes squandered or lost to Death Duties over the years. Mostly, he accepted it as the way his life was, looking after this piece of England for future generations.

At the end of another long day, he took his walk up the hillside. It was warmer tonight, with the sticky, still heat that promised a summer storm in the near future and he glanced at the sky towards the south-west, at the gathering clouds. Rain now would be good for the growing crops, as long as it wasn’t too wild but if it came a few weeks later it could flatten the wheat in the fields. He continued with his climb to the top, grateful for the slightest of breezes caressing his skin as he made it to the top.

There were signs of disruption and intrigued he wandered over to the neatly laid out trenches.

“Hey, you! Get out of there!”

For some reason the voice sent his heart to pounding in his chest and he whirled round to see a blond man striding purposefully towards him, features set into a frown. Merlin almost gasped in disappointment to see the man he’d believed a figment of his imagination, his apparition from a few days previously.

“Excuse me?” he managed, almost bereft of words.

“You’re trespassing,” he was informed, briskly. “We don’t want the local riff raff around here.”

Merlin felt his jaw drop open and wanted to be angry, but somehow it was a bubble of amusement that overwhelmed him, as if he was in the midst of some prank.

“I think you’ll find this is a public footpath,” he said and was pleased to see the man flush.

“Nevertheless, we don’t want people messing around at the site.”

What a stubborn prat. Some devil prompted Merlin then.

“Well, at least I don’t prance about the place in Medieval costume,” he said.

Complete befuddlement was his response.

“What? What are you talking about?”

Out of nowhere, Ygraine and Uther Pendragon approached them.

“Lord Emrys.”

Uther stumbled, his expression confused for a few moments, gazing around as if not quite sure where he was.

Merlin glanced at him, narrowing his eyes in concern.

There was a sudden, indrawn breath from the man beside him, but it was almost hidden as Ygraine spoke. Uther shook his head and his expression eased into fondness as he glanced at his wife.

“I see you’ve met Arthur," Ygraine said, and her mouth twitching was the only sign of her amusement.

There was a distinctly aghast expression on Arthur’s face when she made her announcement, and then he cleared his throat.

“Ah, um, Lord Emrys. I’m pleased to meet you.”

Merlin paused for a moment, before he accepted the outstretched hand and wondered at the surge of some emotion that might have been relief as strong fingers closed around his . There were no sword callouses, he thought, and wondered why he would know what sword callouses would even feel like.

He shrugged it away and grinned at Arthur's chagrin, before Arthur shook his head in resignation, accepting he’d been had. Merlin wondered at his certainty that he could tease Arthur and would be teased in return.

They both seemed rather reluctant to release the handshake and it was only when Merlin witnessed the quick grin Arthur’s parents exchanged that he loosened his grip and let go.

“Call me, Merlin,” he said, and smiled to encompass them all.

Arthur was still staring at him, his brow furrowed as if searching a memory.

Ygraine filled the silence, and they walked on together. When Merlin glanced behind, father and son looked entirely different, standing taller, expressions stern, before the moment passed. He turned away quickly and concentrated instead on Ygraine’s gentle questioning.

 

**

 

Over the next few days, the weather became increasingly more humid. Merlin, unsettled, sleeping badly in the heat and increasingly bothered by odd dreams, tried to avoid the Pendragons as much as possible, even eschewing his evening walk to the top of the hillfort. However, this evening he’d been informed that Ygraine, Uther, Arthur together with Morgana, Uther's daughter from his first marriage, were joining them for dinner.

For some reason the thought of meeting Morgana had Merlin's insides in knots. He’d retreated to the study and tried to bury himself in estate paperwork. Cold fingers distracted him eventually, the heat and humidity outside making the contrast in the thick-walled study even more apparent. He was shivering and moved across to the grate where a fresh fire was set ready. His fingers, clumsy with cold, refused to co-operate when he tried to strike a match, the second and third breaking, too.

“Burn, damn it,” he muttered, out of patience, and then startled back as the fire flared to life. One of the matches must have caught after all, he thought, and he breathed deep to steady his rapid pulse.

 

**

 

In the event, Merlin wondered why he’d been so bothered at the thought of Morgana. She was as delightful as her step-mother. Ygraine had mentioned how Uther’s first wife had died when Morgana was very young. Ygraine had been one of Uther’s students at the time, and ended up babysitting, which led onto excursions together, and finally Uther and Ygraine had fallen in love. Morgana had been delighted, even more so when a baby brother arrived. Merlin was charmed by Morgana and joined in when she teased Arthur, unaccountably pleased by the presence of this happy family in his home. Hunith smiled at him from time to time and ignored the satisfied grins she frequently exchanged with Ygraine.

Now and again he caught Arthur’s eye and on one occasion Arthur rolled his eyes and mouthed “mothers” at him.

Merlin had almost choked on his dinner as he tried to hide his amusement, sharing a grin with Arthur.

The night wasn’t late, when they took their leave. They were working long days on the dig, to get as much done as they could in the time available and would be having an early start in the morning.

Merlin saw them to the door, glancing up at the sky.

“What will you do if it rains?” he asked.

“Head for the landrovers,” Uther shrugged. “We’ll be fine. Nothing we haven’t done in the past.”

“Which is one reason I’m not an archaeologist,” Arthur said, grinning at Merlin.

Morgana’s laugh cut through the night. “You say that and yet you’re the one researching climate change. You end up in more bad weather than we ever do.”

“I research, Morgana,” Arthur corrected her, “which means I spend a lot of time looking at computer simulations and weather patterns – inside where it’s warm and dry.” He looked up at the sky and frowned. “This is going to break fairly soon, though. I heard the forecast earlier and they’re talking about gales, too.”

Morgana shivered suddenly. “I hope not, I used to have nightmares about a storm.”

Ygraine cast a look at Arthur and slipped an arm around her daughter.

“A little gust of wind or two’s nothing to worry about ‘Gana,” Arthur said, and Merlin smiled at his attempt to comfort his sister.

 

**

 

The atmosphere the next day was thick and stifling. Merlin listened to each forecast with increasing alarm. By early evening a storm front was approaching the Cornish coast and there were reports of ships running for shelter, of coastal properties being shored up and sandbags being filled in readiness.

It was Gaius who finally tapped on the study door.

“Merlin, your mother’s worried about the Pendragons and their students.”

It wasn’t often Gaius dispensed with titles, however often Merlin and Hunith told him they weren’t required. That he did was an indication of his own worry.

Merlin glanced out of the narrow, mullioned window, biting his lip at the amount of movement he could already see in the trees. In here the sound was muted, but it was clear the wind was picking up steadily.   It would be worse on the hillfort, even though they’d pitched their small camp in a sheltered spot. If the weather was as bad as predicted, even the landrovers were not likely to be safe.

“I’ll go straight away and get them all to come down here. Can you all get rooms ready?”

“Alice is already organising soup and sandwiches, and the immersion heater’s on as well as the central heating, so there will be plenty of hot water. I'll get the generator running as well. If there's a gale, we may lose power.”

“Thank you,” Merlin paused as he reached Gaius at the doorway, hugging him. “I don’t know what I would ever have done without you.” He didn’t wait for a response, speeding across the hall, and down the passage towards the back door before ducking into the boot room. He hauled on sturdy boots and wet weather gear, grabbed a couple of torches, and was off, making his way up the hill as quickly as he could.

 

**

 

By the time he reached the campsite, the wind was howling and he could see the disarray. The tents were already gone, taken by the wind and scattered who knew where. The two sturdy landrovers were being buffeted by the gale, and when Merlin hammered on the door, Uther Pendragon rolled down the window. His expression was white and mouth pinched in concern.

Merlin didn’t waste any time.

“You can’t stay here,” he yelled. “You need to come down to the manor.”

Uther was no fool. He nodded. “Thank you. We’ve got the students here. Arthur and Morgana are in the other landrover. Can you tell them and follow us down?”

Merlin nodded, peering in and seeing a number of scared young faces. It shouldn’t be dark yet, not this close to midsummer, but Merlin swung his light as he made his way through the gloom. By the time he reached the smaller vehicle, Uther was already driving steadily down the track. The passenger door opened and he clambered in next to Morgana.

“Head down to the manor,” he said. “We can put you all up.”

Arthur didn’t even wait to comment, starting up and following the tail lights. Morgana had her eyes squeezed shut and abruptly grabbed Merlin’s hand and turned until her face was pressed to his shoulder.

Startled, Merlin looked at Arthur, who was gazing in concern at Morgana.

Even against the rising wind, they both heard her say:

“This is my nightmare.”

Grim and silent, Arthur concentrated on the track ahead, while Merlin shifted an arm around Morgana’s shoulders.

“I’ll look after you,” he said into her hair and somehow he knew he must, he must protect her even at the cost of his own life. He shared a quick look with Arthur and saw the tiniest nod of acknowledgment, before all Arthur’s concentration was once again on the way ahead.

It was as well he was concentrating as between one moment and the next, his expression morphed into alarm and they jolted forward when he slammed on the brakes. The tyres skidded on the muddy track and they slid into the trunk of a tree that had fallen between them and the landrover ahead.

There was a confusion of noise as they hit the trunk, Merlin and Arthur both cursing and Morgana letting out a brief shriek of alarm before she clamped her mouth shut. Merlin tightened his hold on her and they sat in silence for a moment, letting heartbeats calm and breathing slow.

“We’ll need to walk,” Merlin said.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Arthur muttered in response. “Ow,” he added, indignant, as Morgana reached across and punched him.

“We’ve only to get through this stand of trees and across the gardens,” Merlin was trying to be reassuring, but the wind was whipping through branches heavy with leaves and with the engine switched off the sound of cracking, creaking wood was audible even over the howling wind.

“I can’t,” Morgana whispered.

“You can,” Arthur said. “We’ll keep you safe. We promise.”

They clambered out of the stricken vehicle and once Merlin passed the extra torch to Arthur, they put Morgana between them, taking a hand each. The first obstacle was the tree itself, a gracious chestnut Merlin had known and loved and he spared a moment to pat the bark as they clambered carefully over it. He caught Arthur’s strange look and shrugged as he slipped down, taking Morgana’s hand. She was shaking. After only a few moments they were already cold and wet, but Morgana’s trembling had little to do with that.

Fighting against the wind, hanging onto one another, dodging twigs and branches, they stumbled down the track to the gate that opened onto the walled kitchen garden. With a glad cry, Morgana tore her hands away from their hold and ran.

“Morgana!” Arthur screamed her name but she couldn’t hear and Merlin watched in horror as the tree she was approaching lurched and tilted. She stopped and stared upwards, her eyes wide.

“No!” Merlin wasn’t sure what happened, but he threw his hand out and mentally pushed with all his might. Instead of crashing down on top of her, the tree toppled in an entirely different direction. There was a moment when the wind seemed to still, when utter silence surrounded them and the air was thick with the memory of pain.

Arthur broke the impasse. “Merlin, move,” and his hand was grabbed and he was tugged forwards. Arthur gathered up Morgana on the way and they hared across the gardens, Merlin taking the lead through the shrubbery beyond, darting over the rose beds and towards the rectangle of light beckoning them.

They tumbled into the hall and the violence of the night was shut out behind them, and then they were surrounded by their friends and family, with the students milling around on the fringes.

It was Hunith who bundled them off to get showered and changed and who ensured they were provided with soup and a hot toddy that was more whiskey than lemon or honey. The three of them had barely exchanged a glance, and as quickly as he could, Merlin retreated to his study.

Gaius caught him just before he entered.

“It was well done, Merlin, my boy. It was well done.”

Merlin wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, or perhaps he was too sure. Confused, he shrugged and slipped into the room beyond, shutting out the sounds of the house and taking a deep breath. He stared at his hands and then slumped into the chair at the fire, trying to understand what had happened.

There was a tap at the door and Morgana entered. With her hair in a simple plait and with a thick woolly cardigan, she looked so very young.

“You saved my life, tonight,” she said, looking into the fire.

“I don’t know what I did.”

“Don’t you?” She smiled, a surprisingly self-deprecating one that didn’t sit well on her fine features. “I know. I know what you did tonight. I know what you did before. You settled a debt, I think.” There was silence and Merlin waited, aware she had more to say.” You don’t remember yet, perhaps, but I do and I know how you did what you did. So do you even though you don’t want to admit it.”

“Morgana.” There were flashes and half-memories washing over him now but the primary impressions were emotions, a grief and guilt so deep he could hardly bear it.

She shook her head. “I’m happy, Merlin. I love my family and I have the life I think I always wanted. I don’t want to remember anything else. Can you do that?”

“Have you forgiven me?” He couldn’t entirely recall what he’d done, but he knew it was terrible.

“It’s in the past, Merlin. I don’t want to remember.”

Not quite absolution, but Merlin felt it was probably more than he might have expected. Ancient words swam into his mind in a language he instinctively understood. He nodded and approached her. She remained still as he pressed a hand to her forehead and spoke.

“Once you’ve slept, you'll only remember what you want to remember.”

She smiled then. “Thank you.” She was gone before he could speak again.

He calmed himself, and tried to gather some composure before he had to face Arthur.

When he stepped into the hall, his mother was waiting and after a searching look, spoke brightly.

“Everyone's settled and I’ve put Arthur in with you, dear. We’ve got candles in lanterns everywhere and Gaius has gone to turn off the generator to conserve fuel. The power and the phone lines are down.” She dropped a kiss on his cheek and handed him a lantern. “Off to bed now, tomorrow's going to be busy.” She was gone before he could say more than ‘goodnight’ and as he watched her ascend the steps, the lights winked out and only the swing of the lantern marked her passage. 

Sighing, he followed her. When he reached his door he was surprised by the sudden compulsion to knock and shook it off, turning the handle and entering, placing the lantern on the side table. The place was lighted with candles and lanterns, and a small fire flickered in the grate. Between them, there was enough light to see Arthur standing at the window.

Merlin drew in a deep breath as memories surged over him, drowning him.

Arthur turned and tipped his head.

“Merlin,” he said, in the same fond tone his ghost had used on the hillside.

Merlin gasped, a thousand years of grief and love propelling him across the room to crash into Arthur’s chest. He buried his head against Arthur’s neck and breathed in his scent as strong arms surrounded him, close and tight.

It was some time before either of them could speak.

“I don’t know what I did,” Merlin eventually admitted.

“You gave us all a happy life, Merlin, even our enemies. I don’t remember much, but I know who I am and I recognise those who were around us then. I remember being separated from you and seeing you suffer. Then you did something and I couldn’t see you for such a long time. One day I found myself standing on the hill and there you were, but you didn’t know me. But that was before I was born again.”

“I brought you all back?”

“You – or someone who wanted you to be happy.” Arthur shrugged. “I am working on climate change – perhaps I really am back to save the world. Who knows?” and he cupped a hand around Merlin’s cheek. “Does it really matter?” He leaned to capture Merlin’s mouth, deepening the caress when Merlin melted against him and kissed him back.

This was what they hadn’t really understood all those centuries ago, that what they shared went beyond friendship, was even more than love. It was the meeting of souls bound together for eternity.

 

**

 

_Deep in the cavern, the crystal glowed clear – all except for one clouded, grey facet – and the storm passed._

 

Fin

 


End file.
